I'm only me when I'm with you
by Rose to the MAX
Summary: Max sings a song, and realizes it s perfect for her and Fang. Fang thinks back on it when he is leaving. Rated T 'cause I don't know if it should be rated K DON"T BLAME ME I HAVE INDECISION!


**Rose: OK, sorry guys, but Patrick won't be doing this one with me. He is currently at camp and I am bored so me and Iggy decided to write this!**

**Iggy: I didn't want to bu-pmmph *Rose slaps hand over his mouth**

**Rose: *laughs nervously Well, I don't own Iggy (Iggy: You know you want to Rose: EWWWWW) or the flock, J. P does. I also don't own I'm only me when I'm with you. Taylor Swift does. I do own the plot though. And my overly active imagination.**

**Iggy: Just let them read Rose!**

**Rose: Oh, yeah, so enjoy I'm only me when I'm with you!**

"I'm Only Me When I'm With You"

Friday night beneath the stars, **We fly beneath the stars**  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing; **Fang never says anything**  
just listen to the crickets sing. **Cheep cheep. Ha**  
Everything I need is right here by my side. **I need you Fang**  
And I know everything about you. **I've known him since he was born. What's NOT to know!**  
I don't wanna live without you. **How could I live without Fang?**

[Chorus:]  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. **Applies a little too much for my liking.**  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time; **More than half...**  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. **Yes...**

I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl. ** If the School counts as a town I guess**  
livin' in a crazy world.** Crazy isn't the word**  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true. **How am I supposed to save the world!**  
And I don't try to hide my tears. **I only cry in front of Fang**  
The secrets or my deepest fears. **Will I turn into an eraser?**  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me. **He does**  
You say that you can't live without me. **I hope...**

[Chorus]

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

[Chorus:]  
That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me.  
Who I wanna be.  
Ya I'm only me when I'm with you!  
With you!  
Uh uh uh  
Yeah!

With that I jumped in the air and whipped my hair around. I heard Angel say "Max you are sooooo good at singing" and, well you cam guess who said " ZOMG YOU SHOUKD SOOOO DO AMERICAN IDOL YOU WOULD TOTALLY WIN UNLESS YOU WERE UP AGAINST JACKIE EVANCHO THAT GIRL IS A-MA-ZING! DID YOU KNOW THAT SHE WAS HAVING A- pmmph" and Iggy just slapped his hand over the mouth of, come on you can guess it. I didn't go to the trouble of writing a bunch of books so you could forget our very own Nudge Channel?! Never mind.

I looked around to see Gazzy and Iggy applauding and cheering, Nudge shooting very, aggressive, and frequent glares at Iggy and Angel looking very quizzically at, the wall? Wait, wheres Fang? I sang this song for him and... ohhh that's why she's staring there.

"Where in the world could Fang be Angel honey?" I asked *note the sarcasm*

"Oh, I don't know Max, why don't you ask that wall over there?" Angel replied just as sarcastically. Aww my babies growing up to be like me!

"What is sooo interesting about that wall" said a low voice sarcastically from behind me. Out of impulse I jumped around into a fighting stance as Angel burst out in giggles. She's so cute!

"So Fang" I say while he appears from his invisibleness **(I/N: Rose, sorry to say this, but that's not a word. R/N: I DON"T CARE!)**. "What's up?"

"The ceiling. Hey can i show you something in my room?" I could tell something was wrong, different with Fang. His voice was a little strained. I locked eyes with those beautiful obsidian ones. The ones flecked with gold. The ones I could stare into all day. Just sta-

"Hey, get a room." Of course Iggy had to interrupt my perfect moment right then. **(I/N: you are making me out to be a sexist, rude pig! R/N:sounds familiar? I/N: *humphs and walks away*)**

"Sexist pig." I mumbled under my breath, but loud enough for him to hear, as I broke contact with Fangs eyes. Oh, those eyes. *slaps myself* Damn Max! Off. Topic! I grabbed Fangs arm and pulled him up the stairs to his room.

"So...what?" **(R/N: Ha. P!nk reference there)**

"Max, I feel the same about you." Wait, what?

"You mean, like ummmm, the song?" I knew I couldn't live without him, but did he feel the same way? I started to bite my bottom lip. Fang brought his hand up as if to touch my lip **(I/N: How is that romantic?That is just stalkerish.) **but brought it back.

"Yes Max. I can't live without you." Crap! Did I say that out loud! Fang raised his eyebrow and said:

"And you said that out loud too." What's up with me! Wait, did I say that out loud too? Thank god I didn't. While I was contemplating my stupidity, Fang took a step closer to me, then another, and then he was right next to me, his face just inches above mine. He had his head bent a little down and on instinct I brought my head up to look into his eyes. Now his eyes were smoldering, passion and lust shining through them. Something about that made me go on my tiptoes and let my lips connect with his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**This line break takes you to the end of the book FANG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Fang thought back to that night as he looked around Max's room, still in his tux from Total's wedding. He remembered how he and Max talked, how she said he couldn't live without her, and she couldn't live without him, how they had kissed... _Oh Max. _he thought. _I love you so much and it hurts to leave, but It's for your safety. _He placed the letter on the window and threw open the window. On the window sill, he took one last sweeping look around the house.

"I love you Max." And with those words, Fang threw open his midnight black wings and flew off to his destiny.

**Rose: When I read the end of Fang I almost started crying. And then I got the idea for this fic. **

**Iggy: Trust me. Rose really hates it when something sad happens. We were watching a pokemon movie (Rose: His choice, NOT MINE!) and she started crying when mew tew died.**

**Rose: In my defense, Pokemon are supposed to just faint, they never die!**

**Iggy: Keep making up excuses Rose. Maybe one day you'll make one that's actually valid.**

**Rose: Well, REVIEW! Tell me if you like it, hate it, or tolerate it. JUST REVIEW! Or pm me. I don't care.**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!**

**-Fly on**

**Røse (usually Patrick's name would go here but I did this one without him so, no)**


End file.
